Blood III Party
aggressive Verhandlungen „Jeff?“ frage ich überrascht. „Ja, Jeff the Killer, wie er leibt und lebt. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“ fragt er und starrt mich einschüchternd an. „Irrelevant. Das einzige was zählt ist, dass wir etwas haben, was du willst.“ Ich bin immer noch von Jeff geflasht. Er ist einfach so eine furchteinflößende und gefährliche Person. Ich hab richtige Todesangst, aber ich darf es mir bloß nicht anmerken lassen. Wer Angst zeigt, hat schon verloren. „Ihr habt den Faker?“ „Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Und was stört dich ein Faker überhaupt? Du hast sicher hunderte.“ „Er ist gefährlich. Er hat unzählige Menschen in meinem Namen getötet, fast so viele wie ich, in nicht mal der Hälfte der Zeit.“ „Also in einem Duell wärst du gef*ckt, darum hast du Angst.“ „es geht mir um´s Prinzip, keiner darf meinen Namen klauen. Egal wie gut er ist, er muss büßen. Nur er ist halt schwerer zu kriegen.“ „Klar, klar.“ sage ich. „was kostet mich der Typ?“ fragt Jeff. „1 Million in Bitcoins und du lässt mich und den, der mich schickt, in Ruhe.“ antworte ich ruhig, aber in Angst vor der Antwort. „gut, nur eine Frage.“ antwortet der Serienkiller überraschend ruhig. „ Bist du bescheuert oder einfach nur lebensmüde?“ brüllt er. „Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dich am Leben lasse.“ brüllt er weiter. Ich zucke kaum merklich zusammen, aber sein scharfer Verstand nimmt es wahr. Und er merkt, dass seine Strategie wirkt. Ich gebe mir Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben:“ Ich bleibe bei dem Angebot, aber nur so als Tipp, wenn du mich jetzt tötest, bekommst du ihn nie.“ Damit hab ich das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Jeff springt auf, schlägt den Tisch zur Seite und zieht ein Messer. „ Ist mir scheißegal. Ich verhandle nicht mit kleinen Mädchen. „ Er springt auf mich und will mir das Messer in den Brustkorb rammen, aber ein Tritt in seinen Bauch schleudert ihn gegen die Wand. Aber Jeff steht sofort wieder auf und auch ich erhebe mich, ziehe lässig mein Messer aus meiner Tasche. Ich gehe NIEMALS unbewaffnet aus dem Haus. Jeff stürmt auf mich zu und holt mit seiner Klinge aus. Ich kann mich grade noch rechtzeitig wegducken, sonst würde sie jetzt in meiner Stirn stecken, sie streift nur meine Wange und der Schnitt fängt an zu bluten. Ich versuche, mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, verschmiere es dabei aber über meinen Mund. Ich kann nicht anders als mir den köstlichen Lebenssaft von den Lippen zu lecken. Als Jeff wieder nach mir ausholt, weiche ich wieder aus und stoße ihn zu Boden. Ich beuge mich über in, stelle ihm einen Fuß auf die Brust und halte mein Messer an seine Kehle: „Gut, ich erweitere mein Angebot. Du bekommst den Typen und dein Leben.“ zische ich. Jeff lacht verächtlich, dann holt er mit der Hand aus, in der sein Messer ist. Ich werde davon abgelenkt und Jeff stößt mich weg. Schnell habe ich mich wieder gefangen und entwaffne ihn. Ich presse den Mörder an die Wand und halte mein Messer wieder an seine Kehle. „Also, steht der Deal?“ Jeff nickt und schluckt. Ich lasse ihn los und ziehe einen Zettel aus meiner Hosentasche. Ich reiche ihn Jeff. „Unter der Nummer kannst du meinen Auftraggeber erreichen. Du musst mir noch eine Erklärung deiner Einwilligung geben.“ Ich gebe ihm auch noch eine kleine Phiole und einen leeren Blutbeutel. „Ich brauche deine DNA.“ „So viel?“ fragt er skeptisch. „Eigentlich nur die Phiole. Der Beutel ist eher Eigenbedarf. Ich will wissen, wie Blut eines Serienkillers schmeckt.“ Er schneidet sich mit seinem Messer in den Arm und füllt die Phiole mit seinem Blut. Dann überlegt er kurz und füllt auch den Beutel. Ich verstaue die Sachen in meiner Tasche. „Danke“ sage ich. Dann wende ich mich zum Gehen. „warte!“ ruft Jeff „Ich will wissen, wer mich besiegt hat.“ „Blood“ antworte ich und verlasse den Raum. Bitte nicht Zurück auf der Tanzfläche versuche ich, möglichst schnell zu verschwinden. Ich hasse Menschenmengen und wenn so viele betrunken sind, noch mehr. Diese Säufer und Junkies die ihre verschwitzten Leiber aneinander reiben ekeln mich an, ich würde ihr Blut nicht mal trinken, wenn ich nichts anderes hätte. Ich versuche verzweifelt, mich durchzuzwängen. Aus den Boxen dringt 1D, ich hasse 1D. Ein besoffener Kerl rempelt mich an und kippt sein Bier auf mein Shirt. Nur um mir dann noch vor die Füße zu kotzen. Ich ramme ihm mein Messer in den Rücken und er kippt um. Ich gebe mir große Mühe, es so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre er vom Alkohol ohnmächtig geworden, klappt auch ganz gut. Dann gehe ich weiter, bin fast am Ausgang. Und wem begegne ich am Ausgang? Natürlich Robert. Er lehnt an der Wand, in der Hand einen Becher Bier. „Hey Nina, doch hier?“ lallt er. Nee, jetzt der auch noch betrunken. „Ja, äh, ich hatte früher Schluss und dachte, ich schau mal vorbei.“ „geil, warte, ich hol dir ´nen Drink. Warte hier.“ meint er und torkelt in Richtung Bar. Soll ich jetzt abhauen? Mir noch ´nen netten Abend machen? Irgendwie hab ich Lust, mal was anderes zu machen. Ich bleibe einfach mal. Da kommt auch schon Robert wieder. Er hält mir einen Becher mit komisch riechender Flüssigkeit hin. „Was ist das?“ frage ich „Alcopop“ kommt die knappe Antwort.Ich hab noch keinen einzigen Alcopop getrunken, nie. Prüfend nehme ich einen kleinen Schluck, stelle überraschend fest, dass das Gesöff eigentlich ganz lecker ist. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck, diesmal einen größeren. „Tanzen?“ fragt Robert. „Wieso nicht?“ Ein Sonnenstrahl scheint auf mein Gesicht und zwingt mich so, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich liege in meiner Wohnung in meinem Bett. Ich spüre Druck auf meiner Brust, auf ihr liegt eine Hand. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht laut zu schreien, als ich sehe, wem sie gehört. Neben mir liegt Robert und schnarcht. Wie viel hab ich getrunken? Ich schiebe seine Hand von mir und stehe auf. Ich bin nackt. Nein, ich habe nicht wirklich mit Robert geschlafen, das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich habe nicht ernsthaft meine Jungfräulich kein an... Ich ziehe einen Bademantel über und verlasse den Raum. Ich will mir ein Messer holen, am Besten ein Küchenmesser. Ich krame in den Schubladen, wofür ich es verwenden werde, ist klar. „Nina?“ höre ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich langsam zu Robert um, er steht da, ebenfalls im Bademantel, sehe ihm fest in die Augen und zische: „Was fällt dir ein du dreckiger kleiner Wichser?“ Er kommt mit gehobenen Händen auf mich zu: „Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich konnte nichts dafür. Du wolltest unbedingt.“ „Lüg jetzt nicht!“ „Ich schwöre“ er sieht echt nicht so aus, als würde er lügen. Ich halte mir den Kopf und brülle: „Weißt du Hurensohn eigentlich, was du getan hast? Wusstest du, dass ich noch Jungfrau war? Ich wollte mir mein erstes Mal vielleicht aufsparen, für jemanden, den ich liebe, schon mal daran gedacht? Und haben wir überhaupt verhütet? Ich will kein scheiß Kind von dir!“ Ich ziehe das nächstbeste Messer und versuche, damit auf den Kerl einzustechen, aber er hält meine Hand fest. „Ganz ruhig Nina, Gewalt ist keine Lösung.“ „Gewalt ist die beste Lösung.“ brülle ich und versuche, mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er ist stärker, als man denkt. „Wenn du mich angreifst, bringt dir das deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht wieder. Setz dich erst mal hin, ich mach dir Kaffee, dann kannst du etwas runterkommen.“ „Meh“ Widerwillig lege ich das Messer weg und nehme auf der Couch Platz. Währenddessen macht Robert sich an meiner Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen. Wieso höre ich auf ihn? Wahrscheinlich weil er Recht hat, ihn zu töten macht es nicht ungeschehen! Aber ich will trotzdem. Robert setzt sich zu mir und drückt mir eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. Wir sitzen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, dann bricht der das Schweigen: „Hör zu, Nina, mir tut das alles unendlich Leid. Es ist nur, wie soll ich das sagen? In der Uni, du fällst mir da immer auf. Du bist schön, du bist nicht dumm, du bist so nett. Ich, ich glaub, ich liebe dich.“ Ich sehe Robert entsetzt an und lasse die Kaffeetasse fallen. Die Tasse zerspringt und die braune Flüssigkeit verteilt sich über den Boden. „Verschwinde!“ sage ich emotionslos. Die Situation überfordert mich. Robert steht wortlos auf und geht aus meiner Wohnungstür. Ich schließe sie hinter mir und renne mit Tränen in den Augen in mein Schafzimmer. Erledigt lege ich mich auf den Teppichboden. Ich fühle etwas Hartes an meinem Kopf, der Inhalt von Roberts Hosentasche. Ich greife hinein und ziehe ein Fläschchen hinaus: KO Tropfen. Meine Rache wird grausam sein! Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord